My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia tańca/Transkrypt
Pinkie Pie: W prawo i w prawo, w lewo i w lewo, w górę, w górę, i w dół, i dookoła. Do pucowania bryki przystąp, teraz! :Rainbow Dash: Hah, dzięki, Big Mac. Super! Więcej forsy do wspólnej kasy. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! :Rarity: Ach, a co powiecie na przerwę? Światło słoneczne i mydliny źle mi robią na włosy. :zgoda :Applejack: Dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Hej, czy któraś z was widziała Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem! Znów siedziałam nad rozliczeniami. :Sunset Shimmer: Zebrałyśmy już dość, żeby wyremontować obóz Everfree? :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy tylko połowę. Dla pewności policzyłam pieniądze cztery razy. :westchnienie :Applejack: Nie martwcie się, umyjemy więcej samochodów, na pewno ktoś przyjedzie. :Sunset Shimmer: Ja… uważam, że potrzebny nam jakiś nowy plan. :Rainbow Dash: Tylko że czasu coraz mniej. Zbiórka pieniędzy na obóz kończy się za parę dni. Pinkie Pie urządziła już kiermasz wypieków, Twilight i Fluttershy wyprowadzały psy, a Sunset Shimmer i ja zrobiłyśmy myjnię. :Rarity: Nie martwcie się, kochane, teraz kolej na mój plan, a ja już mam pomysł, który na pewno będzie rewelacyjny. To może być najbardziej dochodowa z naszych akcji zarobkowych. Nasz as w rękawie! :Applejack: Ii-hu, to rozumiem! Co wymyśliłaś? :Rarity: Spotkajmy się w sali muzycznej po południu, wtedy wszystkiego się dowiecie. :Rainbow Dash: Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Hihi! :Spike: Nic jeszcze nie masz? :Rarity: Skąd wiedziałeś? :czołówka :Lektor: Magia tańca :Rarity: O jeny, zostały trzy godziny, a ja nadal nie mam superpomysłu na szybką zbiórkę pieniędzy. Oglądanie witryn zazwyczaj mnie inspiruje. :Głos w reklamie: Kochasz muzykę? Czy ty i twoje przyjaciółki kochacie taniec? :Rarity: Tak. :Głos w reklamie: Jesteś oryginalna i masz styl? :Rarity: Tak, tak, tak i… to chyba jasne. :Głos w reklamie: Czy chcesz wygrać nagrodę pieniężną? :Rarity: Tak! :Głos w reklamie: To weź udział w konkursie Canterlot Mall „Szansa by zabłysnąć”! Zgłoś teledysk do własnej piosenki z własnym układem tanecznym, a być może zgarniesz pierwszą nagrodę! Zapisy obok kiosku z sokami. :Rarity: Och, na pewno wygramy! :Sour Sweet: Rarity! Och, jak miło cię widzieć! nosem Żarcik… :Rarity: Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Wieki was nie widziałam! :Sugarcoat: Od Igrzysk Przyjaźni minęło tylko parę miesięcy. :Rarity: Poważnie? Wow! Co tam słychać w akademii Crystal Prep? :Sunny Flare: Och, odkąd dyrektorką została Cadance, wszystko układa się wręcz doskonale. :Sour Sweet: Tak, zgodziła się, żebyśmy urządziły wiosenny bal na jachcie! Jak zbierzemy pieniądze… :Rarity: Uu, to brzmi wspaniale. :Lemon Zest: Czy wy też zapisujecie się na konkurs „Szansa by zabłysnąć”? :Rarity: Owszem. chichocze A wy przyszłyście tu po to, żeby się zapisać? :Sugarcoat: No raczej nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby postać w kolejce. :Sour Sweet: Rozumiem, że już wymyśliłyście sobie jakąś koncepcję waszego teledysku. Konkurencja zapewne będzie bardzo ostra. :Rarity: Tak, wpadłam na superfajny pomysł, kiedy idąc tu zobaczyłam piękną, czerwoną suknię. :Sour Sweet: zaskoczenie Och, opowiedz nam. :Rarity: O, dobra. Każda dziewczyna z Rainbooms będzie tańczyła w innym stylu, jak flamenco, hip hop czy balet, i będzie mieć do tego odpowiedni kostium. Zaprojektowany przeze mnie oczywiście. śmiech :Sugarcoat: To jest interesująca koncepcja… :Sour Sweet: Tak, myślę, że jest okej… jeśli komuś naprawdę zależy na wygranej. :Rarity: Dzięki! A jaki jest wasz pomysł? :Sugarcoat: Żaden, jeszcze nic nie mamy. :Sour Sweet: Och, ona chciała powiedzieć, że to jest niespodzianka. Ale będzie czadowo i bardzo oryginalnie. :Rarity: Och, bardzo bym chciała to zobaczyć. Powodzenia. :Sour Sweet: Nawzajem! :Rarity: ... No i to rewelacyjny plan. Skomponujemy własną piosenkę i ułożymy choreografię, a w nagrodę dostaniemy kupę forsy i voilà. :Applejack: I że niby to ma być takie proste? :Rarity: Bo właśnie jest proste. Nawet dziewczyny z Crystal Prep to przyznały, też nagrywają swój klip. :Twilight Sparkle: Serio? :Rarity: Ee, czy to jest jakiś problem? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie, ależ skąd. Tylko odkąd odeszłam z mojej starej szkoły nie mam żadnych… wieści. :Spike: Jeśli o mnie chodzi, Crystal Prep nie umywa się do Canterlot. Uwielbiam tu być! Ooo-o tym mówię. :Rarity: Dobrze! Zanim przystąpimy do pracy nad tańcem do teledysku, pod nosem jest jeszcze taka jedna mała, drobna, tycia sprawa, o której nie mówiłam. :Sunset Shimmer: Czyli co? :Rarity: siłę Muszę wydać nasze pieniądze, żeby kupić materiał na kostiumy. :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, ile wynosi główna nagroda? :Rarity: Dwa razy tyle, ile potrzeba na remont Everfree! :Rainbow Dash: Ha! To oczywiste, że możesz wziąć tę forsę na stroje! :Applejack: westchnięcie O, kwaśne jabłka! Czemu nie? :Rainbow Dash: Super! :Pinkie Pie: ekscytacja :Twilight Sparkle: Według moich obliczeń, jeśli pożyczymy Rarity pieniądze, to zyskamy cztery razy więcej, niż mamy teraz. :ekscytacja :Rarity: ...tak się cieszę! :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli przegramy konkurs na teledysk, to wrócimy do punktu wyjścia i będziemy spłukane. Nie sądzicie, że to bardzo ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie? Znaczy… ja nie sądzę. :Rarity: Dobra, dziewczyny, kto chce nakręcić czadowy zwycięski teledysk? :zgoda :Rarity: ekscytacja To na razie! Lecę na zakupy! :Rarity: Wszystko od początku jeszcze raz! Rainbow Dash, pamiętaj kiedy wchodzisz! Po potrójnym piruecie Fluttershy, okej? I… akcja! muzyka Cięcie! :Rainbow Dash: Hej, co się stało z muzą? :Rarity: Fluttershy, to miał być potrójny piruet. :Fluttershy: Tak, wiem, tylko że… ja… ja, ja nie umiem czegoś takiego. :Rarity: Skarbie, oczywiście, że umiesz, ja w ciebie wierzę. :Spike: Może zamiast tego zamachasz łapkami. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, Spike, ale wszystkie te kroki są dość trudne. :Rarity: Uch, to fakt, ale jeśli chcemy wygrać, to musimy zabłysnąć. :Twilight Sparkle: Crystal Prep na pewno się postara, to świetne tancerki i uwielbiają rywalizować. :Applejack: A może nie rozmawiajmy o tamtej drużynie i wróćmy do tańca? :Pinkie Pie: Super pomysł, Applejack! Umc, umc, to jest fajne! Umc, umc, ja ćwiczę cały czas! niczym pies :Rarity: Zacznijmy od wejścia Rainbow. I… akcja! muzyka się bluza Aaa, to jest katastrofa! :Sunset Shimmer: Ups, sorka, Rarity. :Rarity: Och, to się da zaszyć, ale muszę lecieć do sklepu po materiał. Poćwiczcie jak mnie nie będzie! Aaa! :Rarity: Jak dobrze, że miałam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy. muzyka zaskoczenie Czy to stylizacja disco? I spódniczka baletowa? Och! No nie do wiary, one ukradły mój genialny pomysł! :Pinkie Pie: No cześć! :Twilight Sparkle: Dostałyśmy SMS-y, co to za ważna sprawa? :Applejack: Siostro, czy wszystko w porządku? :Rarity: Cóż, skoro pytasz… odpowiedź brzmi nie! :Fluttershy: Ojej, co się stało? :Rarity: Sour Sweet i te jej kumpele ukradły nasz pomysł na teledysk! Widziałam je, jak nagrywały! Spapugowały moją całą koncepcję! Więc oczywiście wyglądały fantastycznie. A najgorsze jest to, że one wszystkie bardzo dobrze tańczą! :Pinkie Pie: Megaporażka na całym froncie! Chusteczkę na łzy? :Rarity: Och. smarka Wszyscy teraz liczą na mnie – na to, że zdobędziemy pieniądze dla obozu. Jak mogłam być tak naiwna? To oczywiste, że one ukradły mój koncept. Dosłownie sama podałam im go na tacy. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie miej do siebie pretensji. Nie wystarczą jedne Igrzyska Przyjaźni, żeby te z Crystal Prep zrozumiały, że wygrana to nie wszystko. :Applejack: Ech, w sumie może tak będzie lepiej. :Rarity: Co masz na myśli? :Applejack: Twój pomysł i stroje są naprawdę ekstra, ale nasz taniec… :Sunset Shimmer: Niekoniecznie. :Applejack: śmiech Nie byłyśmy w stanie wykonać dwóch kroków bez potykania się o siebie. :i śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Tak, to prawda! :Rarity: Bzdura! Byłyście świetne! Dobra, może nie świetne, ale… ale… szło wam coraz lepiej. Chcę powiedzieć, że one nie powinny wygrać! To był nasz pomysł na teledysk i ja pójdę do tych dziewczyn z Crystal Prep i powiem im, żeby z nami nie zadzierały! zdenerwowanie Kto jest ze mną? Ekhm. Nie, nie, nie, nie, na serio, kto idzie ze mną? Bo ja nawet nie wiem, jak dojechać do Crystal Prep. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja pójdę, może spróbuję z nimi porozmawiać. Byłyśmy w jednej klasie. :Rarity: I tak trzymać, chodźmy! :Rarity: Dobra, gdzie jest sala do tańca? :Twilight Sparkle: Tu jest sala do tańca? :Rarity: Ty chodziłaś do tej szkoły. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja ci mogę pokazać bibliotekę. śmiech :Rarity: Czekaj, ćśś. Słychać muzykę. Bingo! :Sour Sweet: Hejka! Jak wam się podoba nasz układ? Macie stracha? :Rarity: Nie zmieniaj tematu, Sour Sweet. :Sugarcoat: Żadnego nie poruszyłaś. :Rarity: Ty też nie! :Sour Sweet: Okej? :Rarity: Wiecie, dlaczego przyszłyśmy! Ukradłyście mój… nasz pomysł na teledysk! To… oddajcie go, bo jak nie… :Sour Sweet: Niestety, nic z tego. :śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: A dlaczego? :Sunny Flare: Bo my lubimy wygrywać. Tak! :Sour Sweet: I wygramy, ponieważ właśnie zamierzamy zgłosić nasz teledysk. :śmiech :Rarity: Że jak? Nie, nie, to nieważne, bo my i tak nagramy nasz klip, tak jak było w planach. :Sour Sweet: Proszę. Ale w waszych planach jest jedna mała skaza. :Sunny Flare: Teledysk, który wyślecie, będzie wyglądał, jak kopia naszego. :Sugarcoat: Tylko w gorszej wersji. :muzyka :Rarity: Och, to wszystko przeze mnie, zebrane pieniądze przepadły i nie mamy żadnego teledysku. Niepotrzebnie przekonywałam was, że damy radę w tak krótkim czasie… :Rainbow Dash: Zwariowałaś? My jesteśmy najszybsze w każdej dziedzinie. Serio, patrz na Pinkie Pie. W czasie naszej rozmowy zrobiła piękny czekoladowy zamek. :Pinkie Pie: Chcecie? :Rarity: To, czego ja chcę, to nowy pomysł na teledysk. :Pinkie Pie: Ech, spoko… :Rainbow Dash: Wymyślmy coś razem. :Rarity: Poważnie? :Wszyscy oprócz Rarity i Fluttershy: Pewnie! Oczywiście! Tak! :Sunset Shimmer: Dziewczyny, jeśli zrobimy burzę mózgów, to wymyślimy coś jeszcze lepszego niż przedtem. :Rarity: Dobrze, na pewno warto spróbować. :Pinkie Pie: Myślę, że to już działa. :Applejack: Tak, ja już mam wizję! Okej, to jesteśmy w szkolnej kuchni… :Rarity: krzyczy :Applejack: Pieczemy jabłka w cieście! Nagle świeża porcja wychodzi z pieca… Ach, wszyscy zajadają i jest fajnie. :Rarity: Zaraz… ee, czyli jedzenie ciastek w szkolnej kuchni ma być tłem do naszej muzyki? :Applejack: śmiech Chyba trochę zgłodniałam. :Rarity: Czy ktoś ma jakiś inny pomysł? :Rainbow Dash: Ooo, wiem, wiem! Otóż jesteśmy w środku dżungli. Biegną za nami zbiry i strzelają do nas z łuków! Kiedy nagle, zupełnie znikąd, pojawia się cień wielkiej bestii! :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj chwilę, czy to nie jest scena z nowej książki o Dzielnej Do? :Rainbow Dash: śmiech A, tak… dlatego było takie fajne… nieważne. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, mam pomysł! :się w drzewo strzała z łuku :Rarity: przestraszona Proszę, opowiedz. :Pinkie Pie: Pierwsza scena jest na… księżycu! Mamy na sobie super kostiumy, takie błyszczące! Albo nie, stroje astronautów! Otaczają nas roje serów pleśniowych! A wtedy pojawia się kosmiczny pies i zaczyna jeść ser! :Spike: Bogaty smak z maślaną nutą. :Rarity: Stop! To nie wypali! zdenerwowana :Pinkie Pie: Och, dlaczego? :Rarity: zdenerwowana Dlatego, że to jest konkurs na teledysk muzyczno-taneczny, a w żadnym z waszych pomysłów nie było tańca! :Pinkie Pie: Ale za to były zabawne. chichocze Dałaś czadu, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki, Pinkie. :Rarity: w środku zdenerwowana :Fluttershy: Dobrze się czujesz? :Rarity: Dobrze?! Nie, nie czuję się dobrze! Termin zgłoszeń mija już jutro, a my tu tylko stoimy i tracimy czas! :Rarity: płacze :Sugarcoat: To bez sensu, Sour Sweet. Po co my się w ogóle staramy? :Sour Sweet: Dlatego, że termin jeszcze nie minął. Może zdążymy ułożyć własną piosenkę zamiast kawałka Sapphire Shores, do którego ćwiczymy naszą choreografię. :Sugarcoat: Mało prawdopodobne. :Lemon Zest: Po co powiedziałyśmy Rarity, że już zgłosiłyśmy teledysk? :Sour Sweet: Żeby móc nadal wykorzystywać jej koncepcję. Rarity jest kreatywna, wymyśli coś nowego. My oprócz tego nie mamy nic. Wyobrażacie sobie, co by powiedzieli w klasie? :Lemon Zest: Że to nasza wina, jeśli wiosenny bal odbędzie się w nudnej, starej auli zamiast na super jachcie, tak jak obiecałyśmy. :Sour Sweet: No właśnie. :Rarity: Och, one nie chcą sprawić zawodu swojej klasie. :Sugarcoat: Rainbooms są muzykalne, na pewno mają świetną własną piosenkę, a my nie. :Sour Sweet: Na razie! :Sunny Flare: Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Nie wygramy. :Rarity: Ekhm. Cześć, dziewczyny. :Sour Sweet: Rarity! Eee… Jak długo tu siedziałaś? :Rarity: Wystarczająco, żeby usłyszeć, że nie macie swojej piosenki. :Sugarcoat: No i macie, wtopa. :Rarity: chichocze Ymm, a może nie. Wiem, że nasze drużyny ostatnio mają ze sobą na pieńku, ale myślę, że jest sposób, żeby wszyscy wygrali. :Sour Sweet: Słuchamy cię. :Applejack: To na czym polega ten nadzwyczajny plan? :Wszyscy oprócz Rarity: zdziwienie :Sunset Shimmer: Czy dziewczyny z Crystal Prep nie realizują tego pomysłu? :Rarity: Owszem, tak. Ale my również! Dziewczyny, możecie już wyjść! Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale one pomogły mi zrozumieć, że rywalizacja między nami prowadzi nas donikąd. :Lemon Zest: A Rarity uświadomiła nam, że chęć wygrania stała się naszą obsesją. Żeby osiągnąć cel, posunęłyśmy się nawet do kradzieży. :Sour Sweet: Ale my takie nie jesteśmy. Już nie. :Rarity: Akademia Crystal Prep pomoże nam w nauce tańca, a my się z nimi podzielimy piosenką. :Sugarcoat: Połączenie naszych talentów wydaje się logiczne. :Sunny Flare: Zrobimy razem jeden epicki teledysk. :Rarity: To… co wy na to? Zgadzacie się? :Pinkie Pie: To… najlepszy teledyskowy pomysł na świecie! Woohoo! :Fluttershy: Na początek nauczymy was słów piosenki. :Sunny Flare: Ale ten tekst jest tylko o Rainbooms, o nas nie ma żadnej wzmianki. :Fluttershy: Na razie. Pomożesz mi wprowadzić zmiany? :Rarity: Czy ktoś jeszcze chce popracować nad muzyką? :Sour Sweet: Zajmiemy się tym, jak już nauczę was paru kroków. :Rarity: Muzyka najpierw. :Sour Sweet: Najpierw taniec. :Rarity: Muzyka! :Sour Sweet: Taniec! :Rarity: Muzyka! :Sour Sweet: Taniec! :Sugarcoat: Kolejność nie ma znaczenia. :Rarity: No tak. :Rarity: Światła! :Sour Sweet: Kamera! :Rarity: Akcja! :Applejack: Juhu! Mamy dość pieniędzy, żeby wyremontować obóz Everfree! :Lemon Zest: A my mamy wiosenny bal na jachcie! :Pinkie Pie: Kto jest za, żeby uczcić to koktajlem owocowym? :zgoda :Rarity: ekscytacja Słuchaj, wpadłam na nadzwyczajny pomysł! Czy Crystal Prep nie potrzebuje super kapeli, która zagrałaby na ich balu? Przy okazji mogłybyście pokazać swój taniec. :Sour Sweet: Byłoby naprawdę wspaniale! Ale wtedy pojawiłby się nowy dylemat. :Rarity: O nie, jaki? :Sour Sweet: Wymyślenie sobie nowych kreacji. :Rarity: Och! Miałabym parę pomysłów, którymi chętnie się podzielę. :Sour Sweet: Ja też! Kategoria:Transkrypty